


Ring in the New

by pinkevilbob



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: It's New Years and the Mighty Nein are celebrating together. That is if Jester can pull a certain wizard out of his room.





	Ring in the New

The biggest party of the year was definitely not at the Mighty Nein's house. It was probably a stretch to even call it a party. Nott was getting drunk, Beau was trying to flirt with Yasha while Molly was teasing Beau, Jester was busy being over excited about some small thing, Fjord was trying to maintain a semblance of sanity, Caduceus watched everything with a cup of tea and a mild curiosity, and Caleb snuck off to his room to hang out with Frumpkin, so all in all a normal evening for the Mighty Nein. The only real difference was the decorations everywhere saying "Happy New Year" and "20Neinteen".

Caleb was enjoying the quiet in his room when Jester burst in. "Caleb!" she shouted. "Do you know what time it is?"

He closed his eyes. "11:58 PM."

"Exactly! It's nearly New Years! You gotta join us counting it down!" The blue tiefling grabbed Caleb's arm and began to tug on it pulling him off his bed.

"I can count down in here by myself," Caleb said. "It will be a new year even if I don't count."

Jester pouted at him. "But it won't be the same. You should bring it with people you love!"

That made Caleb pause. He had trouble excepting these weirdos into his life, but they managed wedge their way into his heart. Not that he'd admit it out loud yet. "You're not going to leave me alone until I say yes, are you?"

She grinned a bright, fanged smile. "Nope!"

"11:59 PM." He stepped into the hallway with her. "It's been a good year, hasn't it?"

Jester nodded. "Of course it has! We all met each other and became friends and housemates. It's been a great year! And this next year's going to be even better."

"You really think so?"

"I do. You're going to be in it for the whole time this year!" There was almost a blush on Jester's cheeks, but Caleb might have been imagining it. "And all of our other friends too."

Caleb smiled. "Ja, that will make it a good year then. Countdown starts soon. You should go."

"Are you coming?"

Caleb shook his head. "I'll just stay back here, I won't miss anything."

"I'll stay with you then," Jester said.

A clamor grew in the living room. "Ten." They started a second early, but it was too late for Caleb to correct them.

"NEIN!"

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Six!" The anticipation grew in the room.

"Five!" Jester smiled up at Caleb.

"Four!" Caleb smiled back at her.

"THREE!" Caleb became very grateful that he was not in the living room with all the noise and main festivities.

"TWO!" It was almost there.

"ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!" Jester jumped up and threw her arms in the air. Without thinking, Caleb wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss, well more of a peck, on the lips. It ended quicker than it had started, and they stood there staring at each other.

Caleb could fell himself turning beet red. "Sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Zemnian tradition for good luck."

"Oh," Jester said lightly touching her lips. "I think it's a good one. We should do it again next year."

"Next year?" Caleb's voice cracked.

Jester grinned at him with a hint of mischief. "But of course we'll want to practice a lot before then."

Caleb was about to say something when Nott interrupted him. "CALEB! It's time!"

"Time for what?" Jester asked.

"Another Zemnian tradition." A fire sparked on the end of Caleb's finger. "Fireworks."

**Author's Note:**

> It just turned midnight here is the Pacific Northwest so I thought I'd share a little Widojest New Year's fic with you all. The title comes from the hymn Ring Out, Wild Bells.
> 
> Happy New Years! I hope it treats you all well.


End file.
